


Fight Me

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Girls Kissing, Making Out, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that one fight scene they gave us the flashback to in chapter 44 and then didn't actually deliver? My darling <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/KeJ">kickederenjaeger</a> felt as unfairly robbed as I did, so I wrote it for her - and of course Mikasa and Annie end up making out, because that's how I roll.<br/>Lilou, love, this is for you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJ/gifts).



"So you wanna fight, hm, Ackerman?" 

Annie liked reverting to surnames when she fought. It felt cocky, confident, and it often annoyed the hell out of people. Which was the point - annoyed people attacked recklessly, and Annie had been trained especially to counter reckless attacks. Mikasa was already annoyed, frustrated - but would she be reckless? Annie doubted it. She was too composed for that, too in control.

Well, she could only try.

"Think you can beat me?" she taunted. "Oh, I know, you're number one, but I'm not far behind. And unlike you, I know how you fight, Ackerman. I watch you."

Right. Bad move, Annie. She'd said too much. Annie punched the air three times in rapid succession and did a roundhouse kick. Should be distracting enough.

Mikasa sighed. "Shut up, Leonhart, and stop showing off."

And that was weirdly hot. Right. Get a grip, Leonhart.

Annie smirked above her clenched fists. "Make me."

Around her, their audience oooh-ed, and Jean shouted, “Yeah, show her, Mikasa!”

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed, but she didn’t attack immediately - of course she didn’t. Annie was ready for an attack, and Mikasa knew it. She stood there, perfectly still, yet radiating dynamism from the supple arch of her feet to the coiled fists she had raised to her chin.

Right, if she was going to wait, Annie wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity – but then Mikasa struck. Or, well, she tried. Annie had seen her punch coming and leapt out of the way, using her momentum to send her fist crashing into Midas’s jaw – except Mikasa was now behind her, the whisper of fabric in her ear, and Annie whirled around just in time to avoid Mikasa’s foot, aimed at the back of her knees. 

Mikasa was trying to take her down fast. She knew she had less stamina than Annie, but she was heavier and stronger; one well-placed hit and this would be over. So Annie could not give her an opportunity to make that hit, and she needed to tire her out until she slacked. Well, this could take a while.

It did. They danced around each other, trading hits and kicks and punches. And then one of Mikasa’s punches hit Annie’s shoulder – not hard enough to knock her off her feet, but hard enough that the pain slowed her reflexes just a bit. 

She was going to lose. Annie knew it. That didn’t mean she was going to give in, though. 

She was almost surprised when her foot landed against Mikasa’s stomach, making her double over. The crowd collectively gasped. It took Annie a fraction of a second to register what just happened, and then she realised – take her down! Her next roundhouse kicked was aimed at Mikasa’s hip – a blow of that force, now way she’d stay on her feet. 

But suddenly Mikasa had a vice-like grip on her ankle, stopping her kick in mid-air. In one fluid movement, she passed Annie’s leg from her left hand to her right, making her spin on the spot so her back was turned towards Mikasa, and then she brutally pulled Annie’s foot towards her and Annie was losing her balance she was going to fall she was going to lo-

By some stroke of luck and with lightning-quick reflexes - of the left arm, the one Mikasa hadn't hit - Annie somehow managed to reach behind her and grab a hold of Mikasa’s shoulder. Using that as an anchor point, she whipped her upper body backwards and the back of her head smashed into Mikasa’s chin with a sickening crack.

Mikasa hissed between her teeth – so low that Annie was sure no one but her had heard it – and loosened her grip on Annie’s ankle enough that Annie managed to wrestle herself free. 

She steadied herself on both feet, took a deep breath, and turned around just in time to see Mikasa spit out a tooth. Whoops. A+ wooing techniques, Leonhart.

Mikasa wiped her bloody mouth on the back of her hand and scowled at Annie.

Annie laughed. “Aww, does it hurt, Ackerman? Want me to kiss it better?”

Mikasa flew at her and Annie braced herself for the impact, but it was Mikasa’s mouth that smashed against hers, all teeth and copper-taste and violence. Annie toppled over into the sand, but Mikasa kept kissing her, intensely, passionately. Annie wrapped her fingers into Mikasa’s hair and pulled her even closer, impossibly closer, dimly aware that the crowd around her was wolf-whistling and catcalling and she didn’t give a fuck, she was kissing Mikasa Ackerman.

Who was on top of her at the moment. Technically, Annie was enjoying herself, but she had a reputation to maintain. She bucked her hip and flipped them both over, grabbing Mikasa’s wrists and pinning them to the ground, never once breaking the kiss. Mikasa didn’t protest – on the contrary, she wrapped her legs around Annie’s calves to trap her above her, against her. Well, well, wasn’t this interesting.

“Trainees, this is extremely inappropriate behaviour for a training field!” 

Shadis. Damn. Couldn’t he have waited a few more minutes? She was enjoying herself.  
With a final nip to Mikasa’s lower lip, Annie disentangled herself from her grip and stood up. She reached out a hand to Mikasa and helped her to her feet, and they both turned to face their instructor. 

“This is a training field!” Shadis boomed. “Not a bedroom!”  
Annie suppressed a snort and snuck a look at Mikasa. Except for the light blush across her cheekbones, she didn’t look any more embarrassed than Annie felt.

“I am extremely disappointed in this behaviour, especially coming from the two of you.”

“Aw, come on, sir,” Sasha piped in from somewhere in the crowd, “it was kinda h-“

“Silence!” Shadis raised an imperious hand. “You will both run fifty laps, and you will keep these kinds of activities to the barracks from now on. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Annie and Mikasa chorused. They made towards the track around the field, but Shadis stopped them.

“And start on opposite ends of the field!”

Annie rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to do a mock-salute. Mikasa caught her eye, and smiled mischievously. Annie had seen her smile so rarely – especially not mischievously. The sight made something bubble up inside her chest.

Mikasa turned around, towards the other side of the field.

“Hey, Ackerman!” Annie called after her. “See you tonight in the barracks?”

Mikasa looked at her over her shoulder. “You better watch your ass, Leonhart.”

Annie smirked. “I look forward to your plans with my ass.” 

Without waiting for a reaction, she started running.


End file.
